


Kyouya... Watanabe?

by xXBoneCrusherXx



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Depression, Disownment, F/M, Hikaru is the one in charge, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Most of the haracters a bit ooc, Multi, Paralysis, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Whump, codependent Hitachiin Twins, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXBoneCrusherXx/pseuds/xXBoneCrusherXx
Summary: Kyoya's 18th birthday is rapidly approaching, and when it comes, he will be disowned from the Ootori family, and be forced to live as Kyoya Watanabe.According to Mr. Ootori's guidelines, Kyoya Watanabe shan't have any contact with associates of Kyoya Ootori, instead, he shall be a completely separate person. meaning Kyoya won't be able to see those who matter to him most. Like Tamaki.If Kyoya can't live as Kyoya Ootori, then he'd prefer not to live at all.After a failed suicide, Kyoya has to accept the fact that things are different now. Very different.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya, Fujioka Haruhi/Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoya had always been a 2nd class Ootori. The youngest of three, he inherited nothing. Everything there was to inherent went to his older brothers.  
Kyoya was below average for an Ootori. Even though he was the highest-ranking of all the AP students in his school, he was not the highest-ranking AP student for all the students in competing schools. That achievement had been reached by his older brother Yuuichi.  
He was the smallest of the sibling as well, even with him being well above average. He was skinny and short, lacking a dominant presence. His father always made sure he knew how small and frail he looked. He hated that about himself. Even though he towered over people his age, he would never be able to step out of his father’s shadow.  
Not to mention his father knew of him being bisexual. Normally, this would be a nonissue, but not for Mr.Ootori. Having a son who wasn't straight was bad for business. And although his being bi was the one thing his father was rarely physically violent about, it was the thing he most attacked his son for psychologically.  
He envied his peers. Tamaki, the Hitachiin twins. They were always so carefree. Expecting their wealth to carry them through life. And for them, it would. But for Kyoya, that wouldn’t be the case.  
On his rapidly approaching 18th birthday, he was to be cut off from the Ootori family wealth, removed from his parent’s will, and stripped of his family name. Soon Kyoya Ootori would die, and dragging itself out of his ashes would emerge Kyoya Watanabe, like a dying phoenix. His father had decided on his new name long ago and now he eagerly awaited the day he would be able to remove his disgrace of a son from his family name.  
Of course, in a typical Kyoya fashion, the tall, dark-haired upperclassman had neglected to tell the members of the host club about his dilemma. There was nothing that the group of high schoolers could do to help him. He could handle it on his own. And he did just that.

The day was Wednesday. Tamaki had begged and begged the older boy for an extravagant theme for the day’s Host Club service. When asked what exactly Tamaki wanted, however, the only answer Kyoya regularly received was “white.”  
“What is that you want, Tamaki? You need to be more specific.”  
“Oh, Mommy, the theme I want is white!”  
Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a sigh, “You do understand why I can not create a theme that is just white, right?”  
“You can’t? But you’re so good at this, Kyoya! I’m sure you can come up with something, right?”  
The teen huffed and turned angrily, returning his focus to the clipboard his held with his long, bony hand.  
He would never admit it to Tamaki, but for the past few years, Kyoya had felt a certain way about his best friend that he had never felt before.  
It happened suddenly one day, during a Host Club service. Tamaki was doing the normal Mommy-Daddy routine when he made the brash decision of gifting Kyoya with a kiss on the cheek. The onlookers loved it, but it caused Kyoya to stop in his tracks. His chest felt different. His heartbeat irregular. His cheeks Tamaki seemed not to notice and went about the service as usual. But Kyoya was frozen in place, like a deer in headlights. He stood still for a concerning amount of time, prompting the Hitachiin twins to help him to a seat.  
Clutching his chest as he sat, he down and called himself a car to pick him up early. Fearing heart palpitations, he asked his brother Yuuichi to examine him. He was a medical student after all.  
“You haven’t developed heart palpitations from being kissed by some teenaged girl. Perhaps this is something that would be better for you to bring up with your sister,” Yuuichi sighed.  
Kissed by a girl, that was Kyoya’s lie. Even though he wasn’t yet sure of his sexuality at the time, he didn’t want to raise suspicion.  
Kyoya smiled, “Thank you, I will.”  
He made his way down the elongated halls of his home. The house’s size always caused it to feel so empty. He eventually made his way to Fuyumi’s room and stood in silence until she acknowledged his presence.  
“Jeez, you look awful. Sit down.”  
“Thank you.”  
The lanky teen sat and crossed his arm across his body uncomfortably.  
“Whatever is the matter, Kyoya?”  
“I think,” he said before letting out a shaky breath, “I think I am developing feelings for someone. A girl kissed me today.”  
“Oh my goodness!” She embraced her younger brother, “who is she?!”  
“Tamaki Suoh.”

He didn’t remember the conversation from that point on. He had tried to block it out of his mind. His sister was confused but supportive, but eventually, her gossiping with the housemaids got to his father, and his secret was out.  
It didn’t matter now though. Tamaki has happy. And Tamaki was with Haruhi Fujioka. Tamaki had given up his relationship with his mother for the underclassman girl. Kyoya could never wrap his head around it, but the girl made Tamaki happy.  
Kyoya wanted to make Tamaki happy too, and that’s why he had now decided to focus on Tamaki’s ridiculous theme. “White.” They were going to have a “white” theme.  
Graduation was just around the corner and with it Kyoya’s dreaded birthday. This would be one of the last events that would be held by Kyoya Ootori. It would be one of the last things Kyoya Ootori ever did. He refused to make room for Kyoya Watanabe. If he couldn’t live as an Ootori, then he didn’t feel the need to live at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruhi pretends to be Kyoya's wife and learns some disheartening news.

It was always odd when Kyoya was late. The man had always been strictly punctual. In fact, most of the time, he was more than punctual, arriving at events and meetings long before they started.  
Today, however, it was even odder that Kyoya was late. All of the members of the host club, aside from Honey and Mori, had decided to have a celebration from Kyoya’s 18th birthday.   
The students all stood outside the meeting place they had set up, shivering. It was a cold November day, but the hosts had decided that the perfect place to celebrate Kyoya’s birthday was on the Hitachiin family ship.  
“Y’now,” Hikaru said with a sigh, “maybe something-”  
“Happened to Kyoya,” his brother chimed in.   
Haruhi sighed and latched onto her boyfriend’s arm.   
“I’m worried, Tamaki. He isn’t answering his phone. This is so unlike Kyoya-Senpai.”  
“If something-”  
“Did happen-”  
“How would we know?” The twins questioned in unison.  
Tamaki waved his tanned hand in the air.  
“Oh quiet, all of you! I’m sure that Kyoya is fine!”  
“He isn’t picking up any of my phone calls,” Haruhi said, calling him once again.  
“You’re all overreacting! Kyoya isn’t answering because you all are calling him. He will obviously answer when it’s me.”  
He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called his dark-haired friend.  
He received no answer.   
He called him again.   
The Hitachiin twins peered over Haruhi’s shoulder with concerned looks on their faces.  
“Say, Tamaki-”  
“Doesn’t Kyoya drive a blue Lexus?”  
Tamaki nodded, “Yes. Well, no. Kyoya doesn’t have a license, he can’t drive. But he does own a blue Leus, yes.”  
Haruhi turned her phone in his direction with a gulp.   
The next thing Tamaki remembered they were speeding in the direction of the nearest Ootori family hospital. Haruhi had decided to check the commoner news, looking for Kyoya. The closest relating article was that of a car accident. Well, actually, it didn’t seem to be much of an accident. Someone driving a blue Lexus had intentionally rammed themself into a tree.   
All things considered, it was unlikely that it was Kyoya, at least in the Frenchman's mind. There were plenty of rich people where they were, it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch to think that it was just another rich kid who drove themself into a tree. On purpose. It was sucky to think anyone would do it, but it would be better for him if it wasn’t his friend.   
But the twins had insisted. And then Haruhi insisted. So subconsciously, Tamaki insisted too.   
So now they were speeding down the highway to the nearest Ootori family hospital. If Kyoya was hurt, that’s where he’d end up, right?  
The air became thick the second that the Host Club members entered the hospital. Their presence muted the staff.   
Tamaki slammed his hand on the desk.  
“Excuse me, madame! I am looking for Kyoya Ootori. Is he here.”  
“I’m afraid not, Mr. Suoh. If you’re looking for Kyoya, perhaps you should check the commoner hospital. We had direct orders from Mr. Ootori himself not to let Kyoya stay here.”  
Before Tamaki even had a chance to comprehend what the front desk worker had said, he was already being dragged away by Haruhi.  
“If he’s at a regular hospital, I know where he is.”  
“Why would-”  
“Kyoya be-”  
“At a regular hospital?”  
There was no time to entertain the twins' antics.   
Upon arriving at the hospital this time, It was Haruhi who decided to take control of the situation.   
“Hi,” she said, “Is there a Kyoya Ootori staying here?”  
The desk woman shook her head, “No Ootoris here. Sorry.”  
Haruhi frowned, “No Ootoris? What about Kyoyas?”  
The nurse sighed.   
“The only person we have checked in today with that name,” she typed furiously, “is Kyoya Watanabe.”  
Tamaki sighed exasperatedly, “Well, that’s not our guy! Where is Kyoya!?”  
“No. I’m pretty sure-  
“That might be our guy.”   
The worker sighed.   
“Room 305. He’s not awake just yet, but you can stay in the lobby. I’ll assume you’re family.”  
The teens were all sent up to the waiting room upstairs. Through the glass window, they could see Kyoya. Minus the breathing tubes and bandages, he looked as if he could be peacefully asleep.   
Minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to a day. That was how long it was before.  
Kyoya woke up.   
A man clad in a white coat and light blue scrubs came up to the group.   
“I assume you’re waiting for Mr. Watanabe?”  
“No, We’re here for Kyoya Oot-”  
“Yep, that’s who we’re here for,” Haruhi said, cutting off her blond boyfriend.   
“And you are?”  
“Mrs. Watanabe. Kyoya’s wife. These are… Cousins.”  
The doctor nodded, obviously not fooled.   
“Well, alright, ‘Mrs. Watanabe.’ Since you’re the ‘wife’, I need to discuss your husband's condition with you. Is that alright with you?  
“Absolutely, yes. I’ll be right back, you guys.”  
Haruhi followed the doctor towards Kyoya’s room.   
“For the type of accident he managed to get himself into, he’s doing quite well. Most people don’t make it when they slam themselves into trees. Your husband should consider himself lucky. Now, for his injuries. Kyoya is now what we call paraplegic. No use of his legs. Flaccid paralysis. When he got into his accident, he severed a part of his spine in his lower lumbar.”  
Haruhi gasped, “oh m god!”  
“He’ll be fine, ma’am. What’s most important in this stage of recovery is that you stay positive. Especially after a suicide attempt like this.”  
“A wha-”  
Before she could finish, the doctor had already opened the door to Kyoya’s room.   
Haruhi rushed over and sat beside the tall, dark-haired man. Even now, his black eyes were piercing.   
“Haruhi. You’ve come to see me.”  
“Of course, Kyoya-senpai”  
“ How bad is it, Haruhi?”  
“It’s not bad at all, in fact, the doctor thinks-”  
“Don’t lie to me. I know what’s happened. I can’t feel my lower body in the slightest. And I can’t move anything down there either. The doctor already gave me the prognosis. I guess in a way, Kyoya Ootori really is dead.”  
“Kyoya-Senpai, did you mean to do this?”  
“Let’s not talk about this right now. How is Tamaki?”  
“Why don’t you ask him?” She smiled, “he and the Hitachiin twins are right outside.”  
“Sure. Send them in.”  
The brown-haired woman stood up and started heading to bing in the others.  
“Oh, uh, Haruhi?”  
“Hm?”  
“Could you bring me something to eat from the cafeteria?”  
“For sure.”


End file.
